The Darkness Within Us All
by Lovely Complex Girl
Summary: If not for that Minotaur, Amu never wuld have met Wolf of Light Ikuto Tsukiyomi. Now that she has, the darkness in Amu is slowly taking over, along with the insanity. If she can get this wolf to fall in love with her, maybe she can save the world in time.


**Me: Another crappy read by YOURS TRULYL! **

**Amu: *slaps the hell out of me***

**Me: Ow.**

**Amu: This story is really good! Shut up and love the story!**

**Me: I do love it. *pout***

**Ikuto: Wow, you're so mature. *eyeroll***

**Itachi: And you have the attention span of an ADHD and ADD 5 year old. **

**Me: Gee, thanks. *sarcasm* **

**Tadase: You're pretty! *blushes***

**Amu: Miyumi does not own Shugo Chara.**

**Itachi: She owns a tamale.**

**Kukai: *steals my tamale***

**Me: D,: NNOOOOOOOOO!**

* * *

18-year-old Amu felt a sick feeling in her stomach as the demon charged at her with burning red eyes. She knew that she would not be able to dodge the creature as it charged at her, its deadly black horns curled and glinting sharply in the night. It was a Greater Demon, a black shadow that stood like a man, yet had the features of a bull. A Minotaur, she grumbled as the Minotaur bellowed and slammed its hooves into the earth in a silent cry of challenge. The most she could do was raise her arms in defense, but she knew that would do no good. The distance between her and the demon was enough to get her killed. Amu felt her eyes drift close as the feeling of fur washed over her body. Well, if she was going to die, she was going to drag this hellish creature down with her. Her teeth gleamed viciously in the night as she landed on all fours and charged at the Minotaur. The sound of ripped muscle filled the silence of the night as Amu tore into the Minotaur's shoulder. The creature bellowed in rage and slammed its horn into her lower abdomen as she clawed at the Minotaur in desperation. The sound of air escaped from between Amu's clenched teeth and she howled in agony, trying her best to untangle herself from the creature. Blood matted her dark black furs and her gold eyes were narrowed. This was it. It was fight or die trying, she thought as she charged at the Minotaur and tore at his limbs, shredding through skin and muscle as the taste of blood filled her senses.

A howl from her left distracted her and the Minotaur took advantage of her weakness. With a triumphant roar, the creature kicked Amu into a tree and rolled onto his wounded limbs. "This is how I die," Amu thought sadly as the Minotaur's sour breath brought tears to her eyes. "This is the end of my story." There was a vicious snarl from the dark depths of the forest, and a white shadow bounded over her broken form and growled a warning at the snarling Minotaur. The hairs were standing up on the back of the wolf and you could feel the menacing aura around him as he circled around Amu and threw hateful glares at the Minotaur, who was slowly advancing toward them. Amu, weak from blood loss, could only watch the back of the wolf helplessly as the white wolf charged at the Minotaur, claws outstretched and ready to rip through. As Amu fell into the dark abyss, she found herself gazing at the white wolf as he beheaded the Minotaur and gave a howl of triumph. He looked familiar, yet she knew she had never met him before. His burning blue eyes locked onto hers just as she felt her eyelids droop and block her vision from the blood stained field and the wolf that had saved her life.

* * *

Ikuto could not believe his luck. First, he was about to ask out his sweet fellow employee, Lulu, as they had left Easter's Inc. late that night, but the scent of a Minotaur had changed his plans. And second, he now had to deal with a lone wolf, a female at that. She smelled like she could be an Alpha, yet as she lay curled up on the blood stained leaves, she looked so vulnerable, it almost broke his heart. Keyword: Almost. He was not going to go easy on her for trespassing on his territory, his forest, but he wasn't going to punish her greatly. Nor was he going to let her join his pack. A wolf like her had no business with a pack, especially since he could smell the dark aura in her. She, like few others, was a Chosen One. He flinched in horror as he circled the unconscious wolf warily. The Wolf of Darkness, he concluded as he nudged her unconscious form with his snout and huffed. She was like him. He, being the Wolf of Light, was a Chosen One. A Chosen One was a wolf with great powers, powers meant to help them lead as Alphas. But she... She was something different. She was rare. Black wolves were unheard of now, since they were hunted down and killed by humans long ago. Also, she was a creature of Darkness, something he, a creature of Light, was supposed to destroy, hate, obliterate.

A subtle movement from her and Ikuto pinned her down with his teeth. The indignant snarl that came from her bared lips had him wary of her in an instant.

"Who the hell do you think you are," she growled as she struggled to get away from his teeth, which were puncturing her legs. "Do you know who I am, you filthy mutt?"

Ikuto growled and released the hold on her leg, but slammed his paw near her face and leaned down close to lock eyes with her. Gold. He froze. She had the same spark in her frosty gold eyes as he did, eyes that were now glaring up at him with rage.

"Don't even bother trying to scare me, ALPHA," she snarled venomously as she glared up at Ikuto. "You can't scare me, no matter how hard you try."

Ikuto bit back an angry growl as he pushed away from the black wolf and glared at her. "You're in my territory now, loner," he hissed as the black wolf glowered at him sourly. "You either follow my rules or get out of my land." The black wolf paused and cocked her head at him. "Two Alphas in one area," she muttered as she shook her black fur in an attempt to rid of the black blood. "If I only said, it could have been interesting. Sadly, I'm only passing through, pup." Ikuto's eyes narrowed as the black wolf trotted past him without a glance.

"Wait."

The black wolf froze as Ikuto calmly approached her. "Tell me your name," he growled as he threw a superior glare at her, hoping it would intimidate her into telling her name. She snorted and shook her head. "I go by many names," she whispered as the wind gently caressed her fur, making her look bigger than she did. "But you will know none of them, since it does not concern you."

Ikuto growled and charged at the black wolf angrily. "I asked for your name," he snarled as he knocked the Alpha female off her feet and pinned her to the ground.

"And I rejected that request," she snarled as she rolled over and kicked Ikuto square in the chest. He stumbled and she pinned him with her huge paw, using her other paw to cut off his windpipe.

"Don't ever try to threaten me, pup," she growled as she locked eyes with Ikuto. "You won't win. I guarantee that." He wheezed in response and the black wolf eased the pressure off his throat, though she kept him pinned with her gaze instead.

It was a battle of intimidation.

Ikuto cursed as he blinked away from the penetrating glare of the black wolf. He just couldn't stare into her eyes anymore. When he looked into her eyes, all he saw was a black vortex of Death.

"Get out of my territory," Ikuto snarled as the black wolf lifted her paw off his throat, but kept her glare directed at him.

"Or next time, I'll make sure you pay."

A twinkling laughter arose from the black wolf's lips and Ikuto did not know whether to be pissed or awestruck by the sound.

"Let's hope we don't cross paths again," the black wolf chuckled as the darkness of the forest engulfed her form in shadows.

"Or next time, your death will be on me."

Ikuto cocked his head as the silence of the night filled his mind.

The black wolf was gone, melted into the shadows that now loomed over him like a menacing monster, ready to snare him in their talons and swallow him whole.

Ikuto shook his head in disbelief as strange emotions swirled inside of him, making him wonder why he was feeling these things.

A memory of the look in the black wolf's eyes made him regret letting her fade into the night. Her heart was breaking, and she was all alone.

And Ikuto hadn't tried to save her.

A cold tear fell from his eyes and he looked at it in disgust.

He just cried for a wolf he didn't even know. And yet, it felt so right.

Ikuto's head gazed up at the pale reflection of the moon longingly, and with a grimace on his face, he howled.

* * *

Amu could hear his cries from miles away, yet she did not turn back once to look ove rher shoulder. She was already trying to restrain herself from racing back to the clearing and apologizing to the white wolf for her behavior, though she knew her apologies would fall on deaf ears. The way she acted was uncalled for, yet she knew it was for the best. HE was her enemy; he was the Light. He would destroy her if she ever got to careless, for it said so in the prophecy. Light and Dark would never be together.

"Why do I care so much," she snarled as she shook her head in disbelief. "Why do I want to race back to him so much?"

After a moment of silence, Amu cried out and raced across the plains in an attempt to erase the wolf from her mind, as her heart began to beat in a different tune.

"Be still, my beating heart," she cried out as she floated through the shadows. "Be still before I still you myself."

* * *

**Me: I fail as a writer. *emo corner of IDEAS***

**Amu: That's it! You don't give yourself enough credit!**

**Me: Would you rather I be cocky and arrogant?**

**Itachi: *facepalm***

**Me: Don't hurt yourself!**

**Amu: *sigh* R&R.**

**Me: But you don't have to!**

**Ikuto: *brings out bazooka* Read or you get a bazooka to the face.**

**Me: Bazooka zooka BUBBLEGUM! *does a weird dance***

**Itachi: The fuck?**


End file.
